Merry Christmas, Team!
by ModernDayBard
Summary: The Reach have been defeated and the Holiday season approaches—just what the League and the Team needed most. A series of YJ Christmas one-shots posted every other day December 1-23 as my Christmas gift to you, my readers. Merry Christmas!
1. Most Wonderful Time

**Hello, everybody; ModernDayBard here with this year's Christmas Special! For those of you new to this tradition of mine, it's pretty much exactly what it sounds like: every year, during the month of December, my regular stories go on hiatus for the month while I post a Christmas-themed fic. Two years ago it was a Peter Pan/Rise of the Guardians cross over, last year it was a series on one-shot song fics set in the MCU. This year, I'm narrowing my focus to a single show with a lot to offer: Young Justice. Like last year, there are twelve stories, and I will posting every other day from now until the 23** **rd** **. Merry Christmas, everybody!  
** **Disclaimer: Young Justice is not mine. Since this takes place the winter following Season 2, my oc's do not even show up in this fic. I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

"So, this C'hristmas' thing is a pretty big deal, huh?"

Jaime looked up at Bart in surprise as the speedster tried too hard to ask his question casually. The two had just made their way off of the Watch Tower to the Hall of Justice, and were about to make their way out into the chill air of wintertime DC.

"Esse," he said at last, "that's the understatement of the year. But why—?" He interrupted his own question as realization struck. Really, he shouldn't have been so surprised, based on the kid's reaction to his first Thanksgiving a few days ago. "You've never seen it, have you?"

"Nope," Bart said, still avoiding eye contact as the two bundled coats and such over their civilian clothes, in preparation to taking the Zeta tube to respective homes. "Didn't really get to study too much about it either: hard enough learning earth history in the future, but culture? Forget it. And the Reach weren't exactly big on human holidays."

Jaime knew, had it been any other League-er or Team member, Bart wouldn't have revealed nearly as much, but Impulse had always been willing to open up to him at least a little bit more. "You have anything you really need to get home to do?"

"Uh, no," Bart answered, apparently confused by the topic change—those were normally _his_ job.

Jaime nodded, abruptly steering him out the door, into the crowded streets of the capitol, and National Mall. "Hermano, call the Garrick's, and let them know you'll be back a little later. I've got some things to show you."

* * *

Honestly, he hadn't had much of a plan, beyond walking around, letting Bart take in the sights, explaining what he could and answering the Speedster's questions. And at first, that's how it went. He'd braced himself to deal with KF's constant questions and never-ending energy, but gradually he began to realize his friend was slowing down.

"You alright, Esse?" Blue asked, concerned. "You need to eat something?"

"No. I mean yeah, that'd be nice but…" Bart shook his head. "It's a lot you know? Growing up under the Reach's thumb, I thought I'd seen the worst of it. But it's only after beating them that I'm beginning to see how much was at stake. Freedom, yeah—but also huge parts of what it is to even be human! I mean, an entire holiday dedicated to love and family and peace and joy? And then just…gone."

Jaime lay a hand on his friend's shoulder, caught in the rare position of trying to cheer up the more exuberant teen. "Not any more, thanks to you." Then, feeling the moment had gotten a bit _too_ somber, he spotted the store he'd been scanning the streets for in the last fifteen minutes. "Here, let's head inside and warm up. This place has some of the best cocoa you've ever tasted, Hermano."

The mention of the sugary, chocolate-y treat snapped Bart from his reverie, but as the two boys made their way inside, the Hispanic teen resolved not to forget the conversation—and to make sure that his friend's first Christmas was a _crashin'_ awesome one.

* * *

 **So, yeah. I had the premise, wasn't sure where I'd take this one, but decided to sit down and write it anyway. I liked the result, and hope you did, too. Stay tuned for other Team faces in the coming days!  
** **As always, if you saw something you liked, or something you think I can fix/improve on for next time, don't hesitate to leave a review and let me know!**


	2. I Hate Christmas Parties

**Heads-up guys: this year, I have a Christmas bonus for you all! In addition to this story, my friend EnduranceInHope and I are also doing a BBC Sherlock Christmas special set in the universe of my fic, 'New Neighbors'. Check out 'A Very Bakers Street Christmas' on Endurance's profile for a double-dose of holiday cheer!**

* * *

 **Hello, everybody; ModernDayBard here! This one might make some of you hate me, since it's on the feel-sy side, so consider yourself warned…And, warning, there is some language in this one  
** **Disclaimer: Young Justice is not mine. Since this takes place the winter following Season 2, my oc's do not even show up in this fic. I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

The blonde made her way stealthily into her apartment window, and only then did she remove her orange-and-black mask, thus marking the change from 'Tigress' back to 'Artemis'. Technically, she should have changed back into civilian clothes _before_ entering the Zeta Tube, but she'd forgotten.

Well, forgotten wasn't the best word—she just hadn't cared. There really wasn't a point to the whole Secret Identity thing anymore: she no longer had a civilian life worth protecting. It was kind of ironic, she had to admit, that it wasn't until after her hero and civilian personas went by different names that she didn't care if anyone connected the two.

The apartment was dim and drab, and she didn't feel like doing anything to change that—the holiday lights still visible through the blinds were mockery enough, she had no desire to put up her own decorations. Why should she? She wasn't in the mood for Christmas, and it wasn't like anyone else in the apartment was going to be celebrating…

 _Damn_. It was still hard to tell which thoughts would trigger tears—each day was wading through a mental minefield and she still tended to take wrong steps… a lot. If she was honest, that was one of the reasons that she stayed on with the Team after Wally—died. _Damn_. (It was still hard to think that, much less say it out loud.) Tigress could only afford to think about the mission, to be on constant alert. Artemis could disappear behind the mask and find temporary relief from—well, from everything. It was when the mask came off that it all came back, and she was forced to face the truth that this Christmas without that stupid redheaded speedster was only the first of many—too many.

…And once that thought sunk in, it was really hard to figure out why secret identities mattered so darn much.

* * *

 **So, yeah. I did warn you guys. And no, I'm not leading up to her revealing her ID, just felt like the ending would circle back to the beginning…yeah, this was another one of those 'have a concept and go with it'. Actually, all of these will be that, which means much less pre-planning is going into these than my other stories. Hopefully, they don't suffer for that.  
** **As always, if you saw something you liked, or something you think I can fix/improve on for next time, don't hesitate to leave a review and let me know! And check out 'A Very Bakers Street Christmas!'**


	3. Carol of the Bells

**Hey guys, just a reminder to check out 'A Very Bakers street Christmas' over on EnduranceInHope's profile-chapter two went up yesterday!**

* * *

 **Hello, everybody; ModernDayBard here! In an attempt to make up for the last time, I've veered more in the fluff direction for this one.  
** **Disclaimer: Young Justice is not mine. Since this takes place the winter following Season 2, my oc's do not even show up in this fic. I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

Had they been this awkward the first time around? Connor couldn't remember, but thinking back to who he'd been when he first started dating Megan, he supposed they had been, though for very different reasons. Then, he'd been less than a year old and still learning the intricacies of interaction, still struggling with anger issues, and she'd been trying to assimilate into Earth culture, afraid of disappointing people or upsetting them—especially their Teammates or the League. Now, they were older, (presumably) wiser, and a good deal more comfortable about themselves and around people, but the too-fresh memory of their breakup remained in the back of both minds, a constant reminder they'd tried once already and failed before.

Still, the half-kryptonian was nothing if not stubborn, and the issue that had divided them had been acknowledged, addressed, and left behind them. Hopefully, that meant the initial walking-on-eggshells feeling would fade in time. For the moment, though, both chose the slightly more cautious approach: ceding to the other a little more than perhaps they normally would, not just to avoid a fight, but also because they were rediscovering how much fun it was to make the other happy.

Still, that didn't mean it was always easy….

* * *

"You want to what?" Connor asked, wondering if, for once, his super hearing had failed him.

Megan's cheeks turned a slightly darker green—a Martian blush—and repeated her request in a much less certain tone. "I was just thinking…that group we saw caroling last year? They take drop-ins, if you meet them at the starting point. I'd been planning to take Gar, but he's got plans with some of his friends that night. And I thought…maybe we could…go …together?"

Trapped. There was no other word for it. He wasn't a singer—hated being in the center of attention (Who cared if it was a group: people would still be watching)—but Megan was looking at him with those amber eyes, half scared, half pleading, and they hadn't been back together long enough for him to let her down over such a small request—had they?

"A-Alright. But no one else on the Team knows."

Megan squealed, catching him in a giant hug—which he gladly returned. Maybe it was worth it, after all.

"OH! This will be so much fun, I promise! And afterwards, I can make cocoa, and your favorite cookies!"

Oh, yes. Definitely worth it.

So long as no one found out.

* * *

 **So, yeah. I was wondering about this one a bit, but then I pitched the idea to my roommate, and she thought it was cute AND would fit with their characters, so here you have it!  
** **As always, if you saw something you liked, or something you think I can fix/improve on for next time, don't hesitate to leave a review and let me know!**


	4. I'll Be Home

**Just a reminder: check out 'A Very Bakers Street Christmas'. Chapter three went up yesterday!**

* * *

 **Hello, everybody; ModernDayBard here! Finally, one focused on Nightwing. No Ember, based on the time frame, but someone else from 'If I'm a Hero' is at least mentioned.  
** **Disclaimer: Young Justice is not mine. Morwinn and the Metropolitan Museum of Mythology are mine (see 'If I'm a Hero' for more on those two), but in terms of the rest: I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

When Nightwing left the Team, he'd drifted, for a bit. Mostly, he concentrated on staking his claim on Bludhaven, making sure the criminal element there were aware there would now be a hero keeping them in check, but some cases took him to other cities. For the most part, he steered clear of cities that already had a 'local' hero—especially if that person or persons were affiliated in some way with the League. He wasn't avoiding his friends (at least, that's what he told himself), but for the moment, the familiar faces were a reminder of when he, Wally, and Kaldur had started the Team.

That night, he wasn't in Bludhaven—he was wrapping up the tail end of a smuggling-ring take-down that had brought him to New York City. He'd had an interesting time of it, thanks in no small part to Morwinn, his unorthodox ally. He had thought it strange, upon reflection, that such a big city didn't have its own resident hero. Turns out it did, but she worked mainly out of the Metropolitan Museum of Mythology, and her anti-social tendencies made him think it would be a while before she'd even consider League affiliation, though she could be a potential ally or informant, if approached in the right wat.

But now, in the hours of the night so late it was technically morning, he found himself perched atop a skyscraper, taking a moment to breathe in the chill December air and decide on his next move. Back when he was Robin, he'd loved this season, and last year, with Babs and Timmy contributing to what could only be called a family Christmas, it'd been great. But now, he was uncertain. He'd been avoiding everyone for so long—what effect would that have on the dynamic, which was already going to be strained by the events of the past year?

Almost as soon as he mentally posed the question, his wrist com buzzed. Frowning slightly, he answered, seeing Tim in his Robin get-up appear on screen. "Hey, Rob. Everything alright?" He'd used the hero-based nickname to let his little brother know he wasn't sure if anyone would overhear, and he hoped the kid would pick up on the hint.

"Yeah, Wing. Just got back from patrol. Pretty quiet night. I was actually trying to reach you about…well…"

It wasn't like Tim to hesitate, but Dick was reading more embarrassment than fear, so he didn't tense up too much. "About?"

"Christmas!" the younger boy blurted. "I mean, we haven't heard from you in a while, and we wanted to make sure you'd be there. I mean, you know better than the rest of us that brooding is a pretty crappy way to spend the holiday season."

"I'm not brooding," Nightwing tried to protest, but he _had_ been, and he knew it, too. And the kid had a point, he had to grant. "Yeah. I'll be there. Wouldn't miss it."

That got a small smile from Tim. "You'd better not. You know how many people will line up to hit you if you don't?"

He had an idea, and it didn't bear thinking about.

* * *

 **So, yeah. Like the Artemis one-shot, this one isn't finished yet, but will lead up to a later one. Honestly, I see the ones focused on those two especially as a bridge between where their characters were left at the end of the series and where I wrote them for 'If I'm a Hero.'**

 **As always, if you saw something you liked, or something you think I can fix/improve on for next time, don't hesitate to leave a review and let me know!**


	5. Deck the Halls

**For you Sherlock fans out there, EnduranceInHope uploaded chapter 4 of 'A Very Bakers Street Christmas' yesterday. It's a companion piece to chapter 3, so check it out if you want to get the rest of the story!**

* * *

 **Hello, everybody; ModernDayBard here! Another installment with everyone's favorite Martian, but I've paired her off with someone else this time, someone who complements her natural exuberance.  
** **Disclaimer: Young Justice is not mine. Since this takes place the winter following Season 2, my oc's do not even show up in this fic. I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

Gar glanced around his 'big sister's' new apartment. Megan had been living at the Mountain since her arrival on earth, and he'd followed suit after his mom died. The Megan had rejected the temporary living quarters and taken advantage of her uncle's empty apartment, but he'd stayed with the other guys. Somewhere in that time, though, she'd gotten the idea to get her own place and take him in, as well, so here they were.

"What do you think, Gar?" Megan asked, still in her Caucasian form after the walk over.

He lowered his hood, still taking it in. He wondered if the change of space was worth having to constantly hide his green tint and tail. He wondered if he just should have waited for them to finish rebuilding the Hall of Justice—with its new apartments for those without another home.

"Gar?"

He looked up, to see her amber eyes regarding him with concern. "It—it's nice," he managed. "Just…"

"Not home?" Megan finished, and he nodded. "Well, not yet. That's why I picked those up." Changing back to her own green form, the Martian indicated a pile of shopping bags, and, at her nod, the young boy dashed over and peeked inside to find strings of lights, garlands, cutouts, ornaments, and so much more he could barely take in.

He glanced back, grinning now, to see his adopted sister beaming at him. "Think you can help me out? I'll make cocoa and cookies when we're done!"

She didn't even have to add the bribe—not that he'd turn her down.

They spent the rest of the afternoon tearing into bag after bag, putting up whatever they wanted wherever they wanted, singing along with a Christmas playlist and just goofing off. The place looked…well, like a craft store exploded by the end, but Gar found that he couldn't stop smiling.

Maybe this place could be home, after all.

* * *

 **So, yeah. Sister/brother bonding time! Originally, this was just going to be them decorating, but then I realized it wasn't cannon that Megan had her own place to decorate, hence the opening bit.  
** **As always, if you saw something you liked, or something you think I can fix/improve on for next time, don't hesitate to leave a review and let me know!**


	6. White Christmas

**'A Very Bakers Street Christmas' chapter five went up yesterday-check it out on EnduranceInHope's profile.**

* * *

 **Hello, everybody; ModernDayBard here! This one's interesting for me, since I like the characters featured, but I'm not sure how well I write them.  
** **Disclaimer: Young Justice is not mine. Since this takes place the winter following Season 2, my oc's do not even show up in this fic. I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

They'd worked things out—sure. That didn't mean it was easy for Karen and Mal to line up their busy schedules for a date. After all, Karen was still a determined workaholic, and Mal still chose to spend most of his downtime helping the team. Still, they remembered why they felt this was something worth fighting for, and sometimes that reality-check is all you need.

Mal was training in his work-out gear, not his Guardian get-up, when a voice from behind startled him. "You weren't planning to stay here all night, were you?"

A glance over his shoulder confirmed what he thought: that it was Karen, dressed casually, leaning against the wall. "Hey, Beautiful. I thought you had that night class on Fridays?"

She dazzled him with a smile as she moved closer, dark brown eyes sparking with mischief. "Maybe I chose to skip."

"You? Skip class?" his tone of disbelief was only half-joking, and it earned him a swat on the arm. "So, miracles do happen."

"Let's just say it's the first surprise of the night. If you're free?"

He didn't even have to think about it. "I'm right behind you."

* * *

When they reached the diner, Mal had to glance down at Karen. "Bibbo's? We haven't had a date here since—since—" He couldn't actually remember, but it had been a few years, at least.

"Since high school," Karen finished, her smile a bit of a smirk as Mal began to get a glimpse of her plans. She could see him putting it together, and it seemed he liked the idea as much as she' thought—and hoped—he would.

After the diner, they headed for a bowling alley—not the Bowl-a-Rama they'd usually frequent, long since closed, but one close enough in feel to capture the nostalgia that she'd been hoping for.

It was close to midnight by the time they left for the walk home, bundled up against the December chill—which was all the excuse Karen needed to huddle close. "Enjoy throwback night?"

"Best idea you've had in a while, and you're a certified genius, girl." He bent down to kiss her, and he almost missed the moment it began to snow.

Karen felt the first few flakes land and melt on her cheeks as she pulled about an inch away—just far enough to whisper, "Merry Christmas, Mal."

* * *

 **So, yeah. Not really Christmas-y, per se, but cute and sweet, at least.  
** **As always, if you saw something you liked, or something you think I can fix/improve on for next time, don't hesitate to leave a review and let me know!**


	7. The Gift

**Obligatory Plug for 'A Very Bakers Street Christmas' over on EnduranceInHope's profile. Chapter 6 went up yesterday!**

* * *

 **Hello, everybody; ModernDayBard here! Another…interesting one to write, since these characters were a little underdeveloped in season 2, but I think they're cute and there's probably some potential there, if I can tap it (we'll see).  
** **Disclaimer: Young Justice is not mine. Since this takes place the winter following Season 2, my oc's do not even show up in this fic. I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

It should've been a nice day, (cold sure, but it _was_ the middle of December), because Tim had come to her town to spend some time with her while they were both on winter break. Given how hard it was to actually make time for each other outside of Team-related business, afternoons like this should be special.

But Cassie was surprised (and a little disappointed) as they continued to walk down main street in relative silence. Okay, so she'd asked for nothing big: just wanted to spend some time together, and she _knew_ Tim wasn't a chatterbox like she was, but the longer he went without saying something, the more worried she got.

This fact was apparently not lost on the young detective, as he finally stopped walking and turned to the blonde beside him. "Cassie? What's wrong?"

"Did I do something wrong?" she blurted out, half-surprised at her own words, but meaning them all the same. "I mean, I didn't want to embarrass you by taking the first steps, by being the one to ask _you_ out—well, kiss you, but that's what it meant—I just didn't know if you'd ever get around to saying anything. But now, we have moments like these where it's like neither one of us knows what to say and that makes me think you might be upset with me and I don't want that but I don't know what I did or how to fix it or—"

He stopped her with a smile as he took her hand again. "Cassie, I'm not upset," he assured her, before glancing to one side and admitting with a wry grin, "I'm just a little nervous."

Whatever she'd been expecting, _that_ wasn't it. She let her boyfriend lead her over to a nearby bench as she asked with no little amount of confusion, "Nervous?"

Tim scratched the back of his neck, still struggling to meet her eyes. "Yeah. I mean, I'm pretty new to this, Cassie. Well, we both are, but you're so much better at talking to people and being outgoing, and I guess I'm always afraid I'll say or do the wrong thing—you know?"

"Yeah, I do," Cassie answered honestly, thinking of all the worries that'd been running through her mind that afternoon. "So you just decided to play it safe and say nothing?" her tone was nowhere near as accusatory as the words were: she was asking an honest question, and it wasn't until after the words were out of her mouth that she realized how it could've come across. "No, I didn't mean it like that, I just—"

Tim shook his head. "No, I probably deserved that. If it makes it better, I kept trying to come up with something to say, I just keep second-guessing everything I come up with."

"I don't know if this makes it better or worse, but given how often _I_ put my foot in my mouth on a daily basis, I really don't think you have anything to worry about. I'm no one to judge. Plus, I already like you—it's not like you have to impress me."

"I'll keep that in mind," he replied with a small smile, before standing, still holding her hand. "Want to give it another shot, then?"

The blonde was on her feet in an instant. "As many times as it takes."

* * *

 **So, yeah. I wasn't sure where this one was going to go originally, and even then it still managed to surprise me, but I honestly think it fits their characters—as presented in the show at least, I'm not as familiar with the comics. Another not-that-Christmas-y one, but don't worry: back to Holiday fluff next time!  
** **As always, if you saw something you liked, or something you think I can fix/improve on for next time, don't hesitate to leave a review and let me know!**


	8. Auld Lang Syne

**'A Very Bakers Street Christmas' Chapter 7 just went up-check it out over on EnduranceInHope's profile!**

* * *

 **Hello, everybody; ModernDayBard here! Now we're back to Christmas-themed stuff, so I hope you enjoy!  
** **Disclaimer: Young Justice is not mine. Since this takes place the winter following Season 2, my oc's do not even show up in this fic. I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

"I got that location you wanted," Tim told Virgil from the doorway, taking in the two metal boxes the other boy was packing. _Metal, so he can carry them with his powers._

Virgil tested the weight of one, throwing a grin to the detective. "Thanks, man. They're going to _love_ this!"

Well, Static would know, but Robin still wasn't completely convinced he should be going alone. "You sure you don't want any help?"

"Nah, but thank, Rob. I'm just going to slip in and leave the stuff. It's a one-man job. Plus, they were _my_ team."

"What about getting past their security measures?"

 _That_ got Virgil's attention. "Their _what_?"

Tim shrugged. "Paranoia tends to go in with the whole hero-thing, plus Arsenal's there now, and, well, you saw what he's like. You're going to need at least someone to disable the alarm to give you time to set up your little surprise."

The newest member of the Team shook his head in surprise—and disappointment, maybe?—but acquiesced. "I guess you have a point, then."

* * *

" _Virgil, you almost done in there?"_

"Just a minute, man—you can't rush perfection!"

" _What happened to just slipping in and leaving the stuff?"_

"Hey, you're the one who asked to come with. I'm sorry if you're bored, but I've got to get this right!"

" _Boredom is the least of my issues, Static! This alarm keeps re-routing its code, so I have to re-hack it every minute or so. Man! I knew Arsenal had issues but this is serious over-kill!"_

"Well, you're the genius hacker, bird-brain. I'm working as fast as I can."

" _Why did I let you talk me into this?"_

"Me? Coming along was your idea!"

* * *

By the time Ty, Asami, Ed, and Arsenal made it back to their drab but serviceable hideout, it was so late it was early. For a second, they all hesitated, trying to comprehend what their eyes were telling them.

Strings of lights crisscrossed the ceiling, garlands brightened the walls and shed their shiny plastic stands all over the floor, a small tree parched merrily on an end table, guarding a corner covered in fake snow and a pile of brightly-wrapped packages: one for each of them, clearly labeled.

Ty scowled in confusion, Ed scratched his head, Arsenal glanced around suspiciously before checking the security feed, and Asami glanced around in absolute wonder. "Pretty!" she declared at last.

"Who—how?" Ed stammered, only to be interrupted by the redhead.

"They wiped most of our security feed, but they did leave us this."

He turned the screen so all could see the frozen image: their old friend Static grinning up at the camera, holding up a sign that looked like he'd made himself, spelling out with multi-colored letters:

MERRY CHRISTMAS, GUYS!

* * *

 **So, yeah. When I started to think of who would do what for the holiday season, this was one of the first to pop into my mind. Tim originally wasn't going to be featured, but then I got the security-measures idea, and realized that Arsenal and crew probably would've moved, and figured Virgil would be most likely to go to Tim for help finding them.  
** **As always, if you saw something you liked, or something you think I can fix/improve on for next time, don't hesitate to leave a review and let me know!**


	9. Winter Wonderland

**Hello, everybody; ModernDayBard here! This is more of an ensemble one, but certainly not the biggest I'll take on before all's said and done. Enjoy!  
** **Disclaimer: Young Justice is not mine. Since this takes place the winter following Season 2, my oc's do not even show up in this fic. I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

It'd started as a 'to mark important occasions' tradition, and, technically, that's what the 'Girls' Days' still were, it was just that the women of the League and Team involved had kept expanding their definition of 'important occasion' in order to have an excuse to get together. Showers, birthdays, holidays, when they could manage it—any or all could be excuse for a rare, girls-only lunch.

On this occasion, they'd gone with the obvious excuse: the approaching holiday. Barbara, Cassie, and Zatana had been the first to arrive, followed shortly thereafter by Dinah and Racquel. The five women had ordered their drinks, but not their appetizers yet when Karen and M'Gann finally arrived.

A few spared a glance at the empty chair, and it was Cassie who dared to ask the question, "Is Artemis coming?"

Karen and M'Gann exchanged a look before the Martian answered gently. "She said no, but promised she'd be here next time."

"That's three in a row she's skipped," Zatana pointed out. "If she's not on duty, she's alone in her apartment."

Dinah, ever the psychologist, shook her head sadly. "It's not good for her to keep isolating herself. I know she's grieving, but—"

"She's not alone," M'Gann countered in a soft tone. "She went with Kaldur and Dick to the memorial."

Racquel glanced at the magician beside her. "I didn't know Dick was back in town."

"Neither did I," Zatana answered in an even tone. "But something tells me he didn't want everyone to know."

"The three of them are—were—the closest to Wally. It makes sense they wanted to keep this private," Karen pointed out.

Barbra looked convinced, if not completely satisfied. "If she tries to skip the next one, though, I'm bringing her in if I have to drag her."

"I'll help," Dinah offered, just as the waiter came back to take their order. For the moment, they'd le it drop, but none of them were about to give up on their friend.

* * *

 **So, yeah. I had to do a girls' day, but I didn't have any place to take it until I remembered where the next chapter is focused. (Big clue there, so stay tuned.)**

 **As always, if you saw something you liked, or something you think I can fix/improve on for next time, don't hesitate to leave a review and let me know!**


	10. Merry Christmas, Here's to Many More

**After a break last time, 'A Very Bakers Street Christmas' is back with Chapter 8. Go check it out over at EnduranceInHope's profile!**

* * *

 **Hello, everybody; ModernDayBard here! This is the encounter alluded to in the last chapter, so hopefully the payoff is worth it.  
** **Disclaimer: Young Justice is not mine. Since this takes place the winter following Season 2, my oc's do not even show up in this fic. I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

It was still early afternoon, but the dim shade of the pine trees meant the holographic memorials were visible, despite the sunlit hour. Three figures stood in front of the newest one.

One was a tan-skinned young man, the faint trace of gills barely visible above his jacket collar, his blonde hair cut close to the scalp, and his silver eyes were dark with regret.

Beside him stood another young man with pale skin and dark hair in a somewhat-shaggy mop. He was just taller than his friend, but his bearing was just as straight, almost militaristic, and if one could see beneath his dark sunglasses, one would see dark blue eyes in which pain and guilt mingled together, and frighteningly dark circles beneath them.

The third figure was a blonde young woman, shorter than both and standing a little apart. Like the dark-haired young man, she evidently had not slept—or at least, not slept well—for several days, if not weeks, and her own grey-blue eyes were frighteningly blank.

The three stood motionless for a while, before the figure in the middle—the tan-skinned young man—reached out to the girl. "Artemis?" he asked, gently.

The blonde flinched, then blinked, clearing her throat. "Here, yeah. Sorry—zoned out."

"There is no need to apologize," Kaldur assured her. "I merely was trying to determine if you were…holding up well."

"As well as can be expected," Artemis replied, still not meeting the Atlantean's gaze. She kept taking in the familiar form, larger than life but lacking all the color that Wally had brought them while he was alive. "How did you meet him?" She asked abruptly.

This finally prompted a response for Dick, who glanced over at the other two. "Hm?"

The archer shrugged, feigning nonchalance. "Well, you were both there for my first impression of Baywatch, but I was a few years too late for yours. How did you meet him?"

Kaldur gestured to his younger friend. "You were the first to meet Wally, he the first to follow in your footsteps. You should start."

A slow, sad smile crossed the detective's face as he began the story. "Well, Kid Mouth and I didn't exactly have the best of starts, but we got past it pretty quickly. And good thing, too—it's hard to take down a smuggling ring if you're always bickering with the guy you're working with…"

* * *

 **So, yeah. I wish I knew the ending to the story I started, but honestly, I have no idea. (Don't kill me please; I've just seen so many good 'first encounter' fics I don't think I can pick a favorite.)  
** **As always, if you saw something you liked, or something you think I can fix/improve on for next time, don't hesitate to leave a review and let me know!**


	11. It's Christmas Day

**'A Very Bakers Street Christmas' Chapter 9 is up; it was the last one I wrote, but Endurance has one more to go, so head to her profile and check it out!**

* * *

 **Hello, everybody; ModernDayBard here. We're winding down now as Christmas fast approaches, but we've got two more to go (this and the next, I mean). I hope this has been a worthwhile diversion, and a holiday treat.  
** **Disclaimer: Young Justice is not mine. Since this takes place the winter following Season 2, my oc's do not even show up in this fic. I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

Tim had been antsy all patrol, and Barbara knew why. For one, Bruce ad let the two 'BatKids' patrol on their own while he took another section of Gotham. That meant that, not only was Robin not as worried about appearing unready, since Batman wasn't there to see, but also the young man was worried about letting his mentor down. More than that, more than a week had passed with no word from Dick—no indication he'd make good on his promise to come home for the holidays.

The young teen was too reticent, in general, to press the issue further, or to say what was bothering him (even though she already knew), so the red head figured she should and would be the next one to badger the errant detective. The kid did have a point about brooding over Christmas, after all…

* * *

Batgirl was a few feet from the edge of the rooftop where Robin perched when she became aware of someone behind her. Without visibly tensing (which would've given away her perception and planned reaction), she whirled striking out with a gloved hand, and the mysterious figure caught the bone-jarring blow on an upraised arm.

"I guess I deserved that," Nightwing had the grace to admit, though the familiar smirk did detract from any implied apology.

Tim whirled at his 'big brother's' voice, disbelief giving way to delight on his ace. "You came!"

When Robin didn't go for the hug, the more outgoing Nightwing did, some of the lacking regret creeping back in on is reply. "Course I did. I promised, didn't I?"

* * *

Wayne Manor was a surprisingly lively place at Christmastime, though Alfred knew well that was due more to years of Dick's irrepressible influence, and, in more recent years, that of Tim and Barbara, then to the season itself.

 _There have been many somber holidays here, after all…_

Even some recent ones—noticeably, after the loss of young Jason—had been dismal affairs, even with Nightwing at home.

But, this year, all three birds were 'in the nest', as it were.

Dick had led the others in decorating, shopping, gift wrapping—Christmas activities he'd enthusiastically pursued since childhood—and had been such a buzz of activity that it'd been hard for the aging butler to find time for his own preparations, hence the sneaking about at an ungodly hour of Christmas morning.

But, still, he could hardly begrudge such high spirits, even when he knew they were forced—that this year, Dick was feigning the joy he normally felt.

 _And maybe, sometimes, imitated may become real enough, in time…_

* * *

A thunderous stampede of footsteps echoed down the staircase and through the wide, vaulted hallway that Christmas morning, as three teens let themselves, for one more day, be children.

They were watched by two adults who regarded them with warm and weary eyes—the perennial expression of parents (and grandparents) on Christmas.

* * *

 **So, yeah. Another BatFam focused story, but, hey: they're some of my favorite characters in the show, and when it comes to Christmas fluff fics, I have a special place in my heart for 'BatFam Christmas' stories, so I had to give it a try myself.  
** **As always, if you saw something you liked, or something you think I can fix/improve on for next time, don't hesitate to leave a review and let me know!**


	12. We Wish You a Merry Christmas

**Hello, everybody; ModernDayBard here with the conclusion of the little side trip. I hope you enjoyed these little drabbles, and that you all have a merry Christmas.  
** **Disclaimer: Young Justice is not mine. Since this takes place the winter following Season 2, my oc's do not even show up in this fic. I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

It would take an idiot or a pathological liar—or some unfortunate sod with traits of both—to claim that the Justice League or its affiliates had anything close to resembling an easy year: deaths and betrayals, real or feigned, had been keenly felt, credibility had been damaged and temporarily lost, several of their own had gone on trial for actions they'd been unable to control, and the latest threat had nearly proved to be the last—the one they couldn't beat.

Yet, here they were: with the end of one year in sight and another looming on the horizon. And here they gathered, League and Team alike, on the Watchtower, ready to celebrate not only the good in spite of the bad, but the good that'd come from and through the bad.

Couples and clumps conversed, plates of food in hand, Bart kept dashing around, watched by a proud and satisfied Jaime, reveling in a job well done. Kaldur and Artemis conversed quietly as Zatana and Racquel approached them, greeting their often-absent friend; Cassie and Virgil were laughing at Gar's latest stunt; and all the while Mal and Karen flirted shamelessly and M'Gann and Connor flirted a little more awkwardly.

The BatFam was absent, Bruce having claimed a 'patrol night' (the criminal element in Gotham never taking a holiday), but certain parties knew it was because a certain prodigal was not yet ready to face the League and Team en masse.

 _Maybe next year, guys._

And wasn't that the hope that brought them to this party among the stars in the first place: the hope that next year they would do better—be better? They would, for the sake of the sleeping world they orbited.

* * *

 **I will resume posting my regular stories in January; I'm going to take the rest of the month (such as it is) off to enjoy the time at home with my family.  
As always, if you saw something you liked, or something you think I can fix/improve on for next time, don't hesitate to leave a review and let me know!**


End file.
